User blog:JDTM/Bye
So back when JD2019 got announced, when i joined the wiki again, I made myself a promise, If i kept seeing all the negativity i was seeing up until the game released, i would officially, once and for all leave the wiki. Through these past couple of months, the negativity has somewhat let up. I still see some users being rude to other users over the samllest things. Some people are just trying to have fun and be happy here, but then users come down on them, being rude or no reason. Yes i know that some things users do for "fun" is considered as breaking some rules. But has anyone else thought that maybe you could be more polite when telling people they're doing something wrong? It just frustrates me that the fact this whole thing was made for JUST DANCE, its not official. It's not perfect. People arent perfect. So why get so angry at someone for accidentally "breaking a rule" they didnt know about? But, i have given a lot of thoughts into this decision. I mean, first of all, i'm sure this is the last game for the Wii (and i'm not buying another console) - so that also puts me into place for my decision. It wouldnt make sense to stay on this wiki when i'm not really playing Just Dance anymore....right? And also, like i said, i dont like the negativity i see here. I dont want to be arund those type of vibes. I like to be around the happy and fun vibes. And, it hasnt been like that here for a while. I first joined right after JD2015 was announced, because i wanted to make peace with drama that i accidentally caused. From that point i was literally trying to help keep peace on this wiki & in the live chat. They appointed me to a chat moderator or something so i could help keep people calm and nice in the chat. But, i got overwhelmed and left. I came back a some months later. I was not a chad moderator anymore. But i wasnt surprised. But, i was still happy and tried to keep peace here. Eventually, i somehow drifted away from the wiki & Just Dance in general. I disabled my account because i felt like i didnt need to be on here anymore. But as some know, i came back again, but it wasnt for long, because i left again and disabled that new account i created. Now, right before JD2019 was announced, i came back to the wiki again. When i came back i was swarmed with negative vibes and surrounded by all the mean comments i was seeing - even from admins. So i made myself this deal, that when the game is released i would make my choice. Will i stay? or Will i leave? I will leave. I've made so many friends here in these past 4 years on here. So it is sad to say goodbye. But, i'm not disabling my account because who knows if things will change? Most of you dont know who i am or wont care, but to those who do, continue dancing. I dont know if i'll be back or not. but for now.... So long. - JustDancerzTM Category:Blog posts